Mystery Woman
by Monica-Ann
Summary: Torchwood gets a new Doctor and she is turning heads.


I began this story last year as they were film "Children of Earth." Please disregard it, as it will run completely contradictory to what took place in the Mini-Series. I will try to write this along with "Healing" as this is decidedly lighter. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

Chapter 1-Meeting Sara

The rain was unrelenting as the Torchwood team approached the cordoned-off area. Captain Jack Harkness took the lead, as usual, followed by Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and Mickey Smith, all of them getting soaked from the showers. As the group was about to enter, PC Andy Davidson, Gwen's former partner from the police force said, "Your doctor's here," as he pointed behind him. Jack quickly ducked under the tape as the others followed. Andy huffed out, "Don't all rush to thank me," to the retreating forms.

As Jack approached the crime scene, which was the body of a Weevil literally torn in two, he wondered what the Doctor would be doing here. Those questions quickly evaporated as he saw who Andy was talking about. Instead of a tall, gangly man standing him, there was a petite woman crouching beside the body. The rain splattered on her umbrella as she took readings.

"I estimate that whatever did this had to be seven to seven and a half feet tall with nails that are three to five inches long," came the American-accented voice, dulled a little by the sound of the rain. She stood up to find Jack directly in front of her, and immediately took a step back, seemingly startled.

Jack smiled at her as he extended his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said, introducing himself. "And you are?"

The young woman eyed him in a rather suspicious manner. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she replied, " Dr. Sara Fellini. I was sent here by UNIT under the recommendation of Dr. Martha Jones."

"You know Martha?" Ianto asked.

Sara nodded. "We worked together in New York. I was transferred out just before the Dalek incident. We recently caught up and she told me about the position with Torchwood here in Cardiff, said you needed a doctor."

Jack smiled again. "Welcome to Cardiff, Dr. Fellini." He pointed around to the rest of the group. "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones. Mickey Smith."

She readily shook their hands but still seemed wary of Jack. She continued with her findings. "I may have a hard time getting any more samples, what with all this rain."

"Welcome to Wales," Gwen said with a smile.

"OK, let's get his packed up and shipped back to the Hub," Jack said to everyone.

"I've got a car and since Martha told me how to get there…" Sara began

"Ianto, drive Dr. Fellini back to the Hub." With a nod, Ianto waited for Sara. Jack turned back to her. "No need for you to get lost."

Sara scowled at Jack, but led Ianto to the car. As they left, Gwen and Mickey noticed Jack's expression. "Something wrong?" Gwen asked.

Jack tried to shake off the strange feeling he was getting but couldn't. He turned to his two remaining team members. "I don't know, but something in my gut tells me that there's a lot more to Dr, Sara Fellini than meets the eye."

Riding back to the Hub, Sara commented to Ianto, "It really wasn't necessary for you to drive me back, Mr. Jones."

Ianto smiled at her. "Well, you can get easily turned around if you are unfamiliar with the area. Jack probably thought it would be quicker this way."

"I do have a GPS unit here," she said as she pointed to the small screen on her dashboard. "Not ATMOS, by the way." she added with a disarming smile. She looked Ianto up and down in the driver's seat. "Do you do everything that Captain Jack Harkness this is good?"

"And here we are," he said as he pulled the car into the ;lot near the tourist office. They got out as Sara began to collect her numerous bags from the back. Ianto, ever the gentleman, took them from her, making him look like a posh bellboy. With great difficulty, he opened the door to the tourist office, then the secret passageways that led down into the Hub. By the time the reached it, Jack Mickey and Gwen were already there at their workstations.

Seeing Ianto with the bags, Mickey called to him. "I didn't get this kind of treatment when I showed up. Why for her?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe he likes the cut of her clothes better than yours," came a reply from Jack.

The bantering continued but Sara tuned it out as she looked around the room. It was massive, with an arboretum, weapons locker, autopsy most noticeable, and various hallways that led who knows where. As she finished looking around, again, she noticed Jack standing directly in front of her. Again, as she had done out in the rain, Sara took a step back. It was noticed more so now by Jack, but he chose to ignore it, figuring it could be revisited later.

"Your office is right this way. If I may?" he asked, holding out his arm. She looked at it but walked right past him into autopsy. Jack's smile faded considerable. "Guess I need to work on my charm with the newbie."

Gwen took pity on him and patted his arm. "She'll warm to you in no time, I'm sure. I mean, who here can resist you?" She looked back at Ianto and Mickey. "Well, besides me, I'm married."

"Yeah and no amount of sweet talk will charm me, thank you. Couldn't even charm me when we first met," Mickey added.

"Don't worry, your charm will always work on me," Ianto deadpanned.

Jack smiled again. "Thank God for that."

As the second round o banter continued, Sara set up her equipment and rechecked her findings. After a few minutes, she arrived back in the main area to announce she was ready to present her findings. Jack and the others moved into the boardroom and took their seats.

"The creature…" Sara began.

"A Weevil," Ianto chimes in. At Sara's look, he added, "We call it a Weevil."

"The Weevil definitely encountered something larger than itself. Are there any known predators for it here in Cardiff?" Sara asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing we've every encountered. Mickey, have there been any surges in rift activity that would suggest something coming through?"

Mickey shook his head. "Nothing, boss. It's even been to the other extreme. If we didn't already know about it, the sensors and stuff wouldn't even tell us."

"Ianto, go through the archives, see if there's any information about anything that could do this kind of damage to anything, especially a Weevil. Mickey, double-check those rift readings, see if anything was missed. Gwen, keep an ear out for anything else similar to this attack. If something can do this to a Weevil, I shudder to think what it can do a human. Dr. Fellini, let's have a talk."

As the others moved out of their seats, Jack stood across the table from Sara, eying her. Rather bluntly, he asked. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Surprisingly, Sara looked startled by the question. "No Captain Harkness, I don't. " She stood up. "I was however, sent here to do a job. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to back to my findings." With that she moved out of the room swiftly, walking past Gwen on her way. Gwen found Jack leaning on the table, deep in thought.

"She's something, yeah?"

Jack looked at Gwen, somewhat in shock. "There is something about her. And I am determined to find out what it is."


End file.
